laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Collection
The Collection is a set of rare items found by investigating locations. The first collection appears in Professor Layton and the Last Specter and the second collection appears in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. The Collection is found in The Professor's Trunk like most other mini-games. With each item, Professor Layton offers a small description, detailing the item's features. Last Specter Collection All of the items are found all around Misthallery and small parts of London. The items themselves range from a simple bowl to a chunk of silver ore. Aldus is the person who first informs Professor Layton, Emmy, and Luke about the Collection. He tells them to tap on a near-by pipe, and upon doing so, the Tiny Fossil item is given. The rest must be found by tapping on random objects and scenery throughout the game. Locations |- |Curious Fragment |Pike Lane |Tap on the water. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Cracked Teacup |Paddy's Place |Under far-left chair. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Sticky Spoon |Bridge to Town |Box by signpost. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Old Bottle |Keat's House |Tap near the door to the small shack. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Lithograph |Market Entrance |Tap around the bush next to Aunt Taffy. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Bent Cuff Link |Chief's Office |Above the fireplace. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Rare Tome |Library |Books under the reception desk. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Compass |Dam |Trees to the right of the dam. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Ceramic Bowl |Crossroads |Search around the souvenir shop, in the back. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Hair Clip |Police HQ |Grass under the brick wall in the bottom-right corner. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Faded Map |Archives |Box in the top row of the third bookcase. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Clown Mask |Black Market |Top of farthest back stand. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Strange Seed |Florist |Flowers hanging above Augustus. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Dirty Cape |Cellar |Top of bottom-right bag. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Scrap Metal |Third Ridge |Tap around the boxes in the upper left corner. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Funny Lump |Rear Entrance |Puddle in the bottom of the area. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Broken Cog |Fifth Ridge |Tap on the broken apart, blue machine on the ground. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Bad Art |Backstage |In a row of rolled-up tubes to the left. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Soft Feather |Room 301 |On the left bed. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Grinning Toy |Naiya's Room |In the drawer under the gramophone. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Stuffed Friend |Arianna's Room |Tap on the chandelier. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Shiny Scale |Lakeshore |The water directly below the pier. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Silver Ore |Excavation Site |Top-right tunnel. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |} Miracle Mask Collection All of the items are found in Monte d'Or or Professor Layton's flashback sequences.? Locations |- |Knobbly Cane | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" |''All gnarled and with a rugged handle, this walking stick has no charm at all.'' |- |Warped Mirror | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" |''This broken mirror twists and warps your reflection. Amusing, isn't it?'' |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Trick Paint | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" |''Faulty paint that changes color with temperature. Interesting.'' |- |Muffled Record | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" |''The recording is so quiet it seems to fade away as you listen.'' |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Tiny Fountain Pen | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Fluorescent Honey |Market Street |Tap the green vegetables in the stall on the left. |- | colspan="3" align="left" |''Its vivid colors look suspect, but it is in fact delicious and highly nutritious.'' |- |Triumphant Emblem |Academy Gate |Tap the clock set in the top of the academy tower. |- | colspan="3" align="left" |''Precious few could wear this emblem with the pride and dignity it merits.'' |- |Feeble Lamp |Edge of Town |Tap the hanging lantern at the top of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" |''Giving off no more light than a match, this lantern provides little comfort.'' |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- | | | |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |} Category:Gameplay Elements